Meeting the Doctor 3 : The Final Act
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Deux hommes, deux destins, divisés par une guerre. Une guerre du temps. Le Docteur et ses compagnons se retrouvent piégés sur Gallifrey, dans une guerre où la seule issue possible sera la mort.
1. Prologue

**The Final Act**

**Diclaimer :** Le Docteur et ses compagnons sont la propriété de Russel T. Davies, Steven Moffat et de la BBC. Oriane, Lyria, Léo et Cécile sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur, toute copie partielle ou totale de l'un de ces personnages est interdite. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Rating :** T

_Coucou les gens ! Voici donc la suite directe d'At the Beginning. Il est recommandé d'avoir lu au minimum le Meeting the Doctor n°2, afin de savoir à peu près ce à quoi vous vous attaquez. Je préviens tout de suite que je n'ai internet que le lundi et mardi midi, et que donc je poste généralement à ce moment là. Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiendront encore pendant cette nouvelle aventure. Par ailleurs, je lance déjà le sondage pour savoir quels personnages du Whoniverse (c'est-à-dire Torchwood et Doctor Who, et les 2 séries pour DW) vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître dans la prochaine Meeting the Doctor, et également les ennemis que vous voulez voir ensuite. Soyez originaux !_

**Prologue : La Guerre**

Pour certains, la Guerre repose juste sur de grandes batailles, où les méchants meurent forcément, des combats où les ennemis tombent sous le feu des gentils. C'est ce qu'on nous enseigne. Depuis toujours. Mais ce n'est pas ça la Guerre. Elle est partout, elle vous poursuit jusque dans la mort. C'est l'enfer. Il n'y a pas que les méchants qui tombent, et puis, de toute manière, il n'y a pas de méchants dans une Guerre. Ce sont juste des gamins que l'on envoie mourir, pour une cause dont ils n'ont même pas connaissance. Sur Terre, les humains cherchent encore et toujours de nouveaux moyens de détruire et de tuer. Sur Gallifrey, c'est exactement la même chose. C'est au camp qui fera le plus de victimes.

Dans notre cas, il y en a trois. Il y a Rassilon, Lord Président en titre de la planète, mis dangereusement en état de faiblesse par ma faute. Il y a Oméga, éjecté du pouvoir il y a quelques millénaires, que j'ai été contrainte d'invoquer, sous peine d'être tuée par Rassilon. Et il y a le Docteur, au centre, incapable de décider s'il veut faire la guerre ou non, s'il doit se battre ou non. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Je suis dans une impasse moi aussi. Mourir pour Oméga, ou mourir pour le Docteur. Une vie, un coup. Soit je tue Rassilon, soit je tue le Valeyard. Dans tous les cas, la mort est la seule option possible.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré le Valeyard pour la première fois, ça a été explosif. Notre base militaire a explosée, par sa main. J'ai été grièvement blessée. Mais je n'étais pas la seule. Nous avons perdu deux cent hommes dans cette explosion. Dont Cécile. Une de mes meilleures amies, morte par ma faute, parce que j'ai provoqué le Valeyard. Il m'a assuré qu'il fera de ma vie un enfer, qu'il détruira chaque parcelle de ce que j'ai bâti. Et par-dessus tout, il va s'en prendre au Docteur. Mon père. La seule famille qu'il me reste. Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas normale. Ce don que m'a offert Oméga, est un cadeau merveilleux, certes. Vous avez la possibilité de devenir immortelle, vous pouvez vous transformer en loup, tirer des rayons, créer des tornades, dévaster des planètes. Mais tous ces pouvoirs peuvent vite devenir incontrôlable mis entre de mauvaises mains. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lors d'un accident de Tardis, à Cardiff, le Docteur a été kidnappé. Le Valeyard a emprunté mon sang sur lui, et il se l'est implanté. Désormais, lui aussi doit vivre avec ce don. Il est devenu à son insu un enfant d'Oméga, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ce qui le rend d'autant plus dangereux. Rassilon l'a complètement domestiqué, comme un vulgaire chien de berger, qui attaque sur commande. Il ignore encore tous les pouvoirs que ce rang lui donne, même si, pour l'instant, il en connaît que moi je ne connais pas. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

La tempête se prépare, le sang va couler. Le rouge recouvrira la neige de Gallifrey. Il ne restera plus rien de cette planète, si ce n'est la désolation et des ruines. Je dois stopper la guerre. Je n'ai que peu de choix. Ou je tue Oméga, laissant Gallifrey au joug de Rassilon, me condamnant automatiquement à mort, ou je tue Rassilon, donnant à Oméga les pleins pouvoirs, au risque de le voir tourner comme Rassilon, ou je tue le Valeyard, sauvant le Docteur, et laissant le reste de la planète s'entretuer.

Je m'appelle Oriane. Je suis la dernière descendante d'Oméga. Et je viens tout juste de provoquer une nouvelle Guerre du Temps.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Renouveau

**Chapitre 1 : Le renouveau**

J'observai la robe noire devant moi, que le Docteur m'avait sorti quelques minutes auparavant. Je n'en avais tout simplement pas le courage. J'avais en parti provoqué ce qu'il s'était passé, dans ma tête, c'est moi qui l'avais tuée. Lyria avait bien essayé de me déculpabiliser, me répétant sans cesse que c'était la faute du Valeyard et pas la mienne, rien n'y changeait. J'avais tué Cécile, en provoquant la colère du Valeyard. Et maintenant il était libre et il allait certainement s'attaquer au Docteur, à Lyria. C'est un descendant d'Oméga désormais, mon sang coule dans ses veines. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, désespérée. Comment est-ce que j'allais me sortir de ce pétrin maintenant ? On toqua à la porte. Je grognai un « entrez » à peine audible. Le Docteur entra, tout en noir. Il soupira en voyant la robe toujours à sa place sur le mannequin.

Docteur : Oriane… Tu devrais vraiment y aller, ça t'aidera.

Moi : C'est Lyria qui vous envoie ?

Docteur : Oui. Elle s'inquiète, c'est normal.

Moi : Je ne peux pas, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas.

Docteur : Tu vas rester enfermée ici pendant encore deux siècles ? Je vais t'envoyer le Maître, ça te fera peut-être réagir.

Moi : Ca n'y changera rien. C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, j'ai voulu jouer au super-héros, voilà le résultat.

Docteur : Oriane, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il me lança un regard triste puis quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec mes idées noires. Il faisait nuit noire sur Gallifrey, le monde s'était comme tu. Je n'avais pas encore le droit de participer aux combats, et ça me rendaient malade, d'autant plus que Lyria et Léo y étaient, et qu'ils risquaient leur vie à chaque instant. Je soupirai en enfilant la fichue robe noire, puis sortit, pour l'enterrement. J'allais devoir le dire à ses parents, leur expliquer que j'avais tué leur fille. Avec un peu de chance, ils me tueraient à leur tour et je n'aurais pas à supporter cette idée plus longtemps. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que le sort fasse que je sois immortelle, un monstre mi-loup, mi-seigneur du temps. Je n'eus pas le courage d'aller à la cérémonie, je restai à l'entrée, tout le temps que cette dernière dura. Nous avions décidé de l'enterrer sur Gallifrey, comme symbole. C'est Oméga qui avait eu l'idée. Lui et ses foutus symboles, s'il savait seulement ce que j'en pensais. Le Maître m'avait vu, c'était bien le seul d'ailleurs. Lui aussi était en retrait, tout en noir, dans les derniers rangs. Il était beau comme ça, le noir mettait ses cheveux blonds en valeur. Il se leva discrètement et parti me rejoindre, même si j'aurais bien voulu fuir.

Maître : Eh… Ca va ?

Moi : Mouais.

Maître : Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Lyria et le Docteur ? Ils ont attendus deux heures avant de démarrer la cérémonie. Lyria tombe dans la dépression, tu devrais lui parler.

Moi : Depuis quand vous vous intéressez aux humains vous ?

Maître : Depuis que je dois veiller sur douze mille hommes pendant les batailles.

Moi : A quoi est-ce que ça rime ? Des morts, toujours des morts. Il n'y a aucun avantage à faire la guerre. On va tous se faire buter. Et à ce moment là, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Rassilon possède des meilleures armes, et des millions de soldats. On est déjà morts, Koscheii.

Le Maître posa sa main sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Maître : Il ne faut jamais dire ça. Si tu pars d'un point de vue pessimiste, ça ne peut qu'aller mal. Il va falloir du temps, mais on va trouver des alliés. Dans tout l'univers, tout ce que le Docteur a fait, il y aura bien quelques armées qui viendront nous épauler. Et puis on t'a toi et Oméga. On a le Docteur. Si cet imbécile a réussi à survivre mille ans tout seul, ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à ses compagnons. On va remporter cette guerre.

Moi : Je… Je ne suis pas une arme. Je suis incapable de tuer Koscheii. J'aurais pu tuer le Valeyard, je ne l'ai pas fait, regarde ce qu'il s'est passé.

Maître : On pleurera nos morts quand on aura gagné cette guerre. Si ça peut t'aider, reste concentrée sur le Valeyard. C'est un problème sérieux, et il n'a pas montré signe de vie depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, tu devrais surveiller ça.

J'hochai la tête. Il avait raison. Il y eut soudain du mouvement dans la chapelle et les gens commencèrent à sortir. Certains me lançaient des « toutes mes condoléances » avant de continuer leur chemin. Leur indifférence me sidéra. Le Docteur, Lyria, Léo et Oméga furent surpris de me trouver devant le bâtiment, avec le Maître.

Docteur : Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ? On t'avait gardé une place.

Maître : Thêta… Laisse-la. S'il te plaît.

Oméga : On va avoir besoin de renforts.

Il me fixait, droit dans les yeux. Le Maître prit ma main. En fait, ça me surpris tellement que je restai là, bouche bée, à le regarder. Le Docteur me lança un regard suspicieux.

Docteur : Koscheii ?

Maître : Hum ?

Docteur : Ma fille. La mienne. C'est clair ?

Moi : Oméga. Je sais que tu comptes énormément sur moi. Mais j'ai une autre mission bien plus importante.

Oméga : Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ta planète natale ?

Moi : Le Docteur.

Docteur : Oriane…

Moi : Si on n'arrête pas le Valeyard, il va s'en prendre à lui. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre mon père. Pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il doit mourir.

Oméga : Et Rassilon ? Tu y as pensé ? Il te recherche activement.

Moi : Raison de plus. Je vais m'installer dans les hauteurs, pour surveiller les mouvements du Valeyard. Je ne perdrai pas une seule personne de plus.

Oméga m'observai, silencieux. Il m'en voulait, je le sentais. Mais j'étais décidée, et je ne changerai d'avis pour rien au monde. Le Maître semblait en pleine réflexion avec lui-même.

Maître : Je viens. Tu as tout de même besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. J'ai déjà vu le Docteur tout seul, si tu y vas, je viens. C'est la seule condition.

Moi : Pourquoi pas, après tout. Vu que tu as plus de connaissances que moi dans les sciences, tu pourrais m'être utile.

Docteur : Je viens aussi.

Oméga : Non. On a besoin de vous.

Docteur : C'est ma fille !

Moi : Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même, papa. Reste ici, ils ont besoin de toi.

Je me tournais vers Lyria et Léo, étonnamment silencieux depuis le début.

Moi : Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur lui. J'aurais bien demandé au Dixième de rester, mais vu qu'il est parti avec Rose et Clara… Vous auriez dû rentrer vous aussi. Je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre.

Léo : On doit rester soudés. Et puis on en apprend beaucoup sur les Seigneurs du Temps quand on vit tous les jours avec eux. On comprend mieux pourquoi le Docteur est différent.

Lyria : Dis encore que le Docteur est un moins que rien et tu t'en prends une. On le protégera, ne t'inquiètes pas. Faites attention tous les deux, je vous veux de retour en un seul morceau.

Oméga : On vous enverra des vivres dans une semaine. Soyez prudents.

Le Docteur m'enlaça, suivi par Lyria. Nous partîmes tous deux récupérer de quoi manger et des ordinateurs avant de nous mettre en route. Le chemin serait long, et il fallait déjà se préparer au meilleur comme au pire.


End file.
